A Sword By Your Side
by ALonelyStar
Summary: "I am your sword; if possible I would like to die by your side."


**Title**: A Sword by your Side

**Summary: **"I am your sword"

**Rating:** K

**Pairings**: Hibiki+Alcor

**Notes**: This is Game!verse and it follows Alcor's Route except that Alcor never became Administrator instead Hibiki did. Also, Alcor states in his route that no one can become the Admin beside the Septentriones but for fic's sake Hibiki is Admin with a few repercussions. Also, **SPOILERS **Al Saiduq is his name in this fic as per the game.

**Prompt: **"au where hibiki became the administrator (can that even happen?) and alcor is is sword hehehehehe"

_DeSu2 is not mine!_

* * *

"Al Saiduq," He whispers but the soft sound carries louder than anything he's ever heard over the bare and vast realm. The stars above twinkle brightly; brighter than any star he's ever seen in the city. The ground below him reflected them perfectly like a mirror. When he stretches his sore hand he can feel the threads of a world curl around his fingertips. He can name each thread and each person in every world. He can read their past and future into the vast realm and he can end the world with a single pull.

"Good morning," A soft voice greets but Hibiki doesn't jump; the aches and pains on his body doesn't allow for much movement. When he moves his hand to beckon the being closer a sharp pain shoots up his arm and travels all over his body and his head pounds fiercely. He lowers his hand slowly and leans back on an invisible wall to ease the pain. Al Saiduq somehow manages to understand the failed movement and glides closer to him. There's an expression painted on his pale face and Hibiki gives him a small smile.

"I'm fine," his voice is hoarse and the words come out more like a gasp but he doesn't acknowledge it. Saiduq toes the boundary between the realm and the Throne but he doesn't come any closer. Instead, Hibiki stretches one sore arm and offers his hand to Saiduq who takes it without hesitation. Hibiki tugs him closer and Saiduq takes his place closer to the teen who in turn shifts to make room for him.

There is no physical throne but if Hibiki wills it there would be one. He doesn't though; instead he leaves the realm the way Polaris had left it including the cylinder space in the center of the realm. He can see why Al Saiduq preferred to float instead of walk but it was rather distorting.

"We'll be having guests soon." Hibiki shifts Saiduq closer and wraps his arms around the Septentrione's waist and tucks his head under Saiduq's chin. In turn the Septentrione wraps his arms around the teen and holds him tight.

There is an aching loneliness that comes with the power of the Administrator that runs along the physical pain.

When Al Saiduq is present the loneliness fades away, memories shared between them from days long past keeps most of the pain away. Sometimes the rest of the pain ebbs away when Al Saiduq stays by his side, but the power cannot be passed without his termination only shared.

"Shall I greet them?" Saiduq's chest gives a soft rumble with each word and Hibiki shakes his head. The rest of the Septentriones were still recovering from the trials and he didn't want to push them anymore than he should. Mizar didn't particularly care for him and Hibiki wasn't keen to try out how obedient the Septentriones were to the Administrator.

"No, not yet. They're here to see Polaris." When Hibiki shifts he reaches out for a strand and tugs on the most familiar one.

"Polaris is no longer here." Saiduq points out but Hibiki ignores him for the moment; looking into the world. He could see the all; all his friends in a ruined world. Daichi and Hinako with JPs Members as they pass out rations while Keita and Jungo were helping construct a house of the remains of a building. Io and Otome were huddled close to a group of children who willingly obeyed the doctor's instructions as she ran her medical instruments over them. Makato and Fumi trying to gather the remaining JPs factions together with Ronaldo's loyalist and Joe and Airi helping them out.

He's proud watching his friend rebuild.

He's proud watching them move on.

He lets go of the strand with the image burned into his mind.

"Don't leave my side." Hibiki mutters into the Septentrione's chest and Saiduq tightens his grip.

"I am your sword; if possible I would like to die by your side." Hibiki knows without looking that the white-haired being was smiling the same serene smile he gave him during the trials.

"Don't say that." Hibiki mutters.

"I speak only the truth." Saiduq replies and Hibiki sighs.

"Just don't leave." The pain had fades into a dull ache in his joints when Saiduq hums in response.

* * *

Just a heads up, right now I'm taking in requests for Hibiki/Alcor so if you want me to write anything send me a PM or write a review!


End file.
